sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Eoin Harper
Name: Eoin Harper Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Ice Hockey, Running, Chatting with friends Appearance: The first thing that you notice about Eoin is his size, being both 6’2” and weighing 198 pounds, of which is mostly muscle. His eyes are a fairly plain grey blue, and his hair is coloured a dirty blonde, almost bordering on light brown. His skin is surprisingly, only lightly tanned, due to the fact that he plays most of his sports under artificial lighting. His face is angular, almost muscular, and usually bears a few light cuts, that are almost a permanent feature, thanks to his sporting ventures. His nose is small, and if it wasnt crooked from having been broken in a tackle, would look almost cute. When he was abducted, he was wearing a thick white hoodie and black jogging bottoms, along with a baseball cap. Underneath the jumper is a thermal skin tight Puma shirt. Biography: From a very young age, Eoin developed a love for sports, particularly ice hockey, having sat on his dads lap and watched games on TV. Infact, despite his mothers insistence otherwise, as she was against exposing them to such a violent event at such a young age, he and his brother were taken to a local game when they were fairly young, Him 8, his brother 7. From that point onwards, he wanted nothing less than to play ice hockey on a professional level. Unfortunately for him, the local rinks had a ruling in place that prevented children under the age of twelve from skating, as a result of an accident that had happened fairly recently. This annoyed him immensely, as he wanted to get straight to it. However, he decided to try other sports that he could do in the mean time. He tried football and basketball, but they didn’t feel right to him. Then, next year, his school hosted an athletics day, and he had found what he wanted to do. Running had a great appeal to him, as it allowed him to push himself without relying on others. Whilst he was by no means a track star, he wasn’t bad at it, and after a while, he became rather adept at it, being only two or thee seconds off of the schools records for his age in his favourite event, the 400m. Then, finally, on his 12th birthday, he and some of his friends went to the local ice rink, where he convinced some of them to join the junior high team with him. This sporting ability meant that, as Junior High ended and he enrolled in Alderbrook High, he fell in with the jock types, who were people he was already acquainted with from the track, making it marginally less intimidating to talk to them. After a few weeks at Alderbrook, he over came his fear and began to branch out, talking to nearly everyone in the school, his friendly attitude making him a fair few friends. Of course, with so many friends, he was seated with his friends in many of his lessons, meaning that he never really spent any time concentrating on lessons, preferring to muck about and have a bit of a laugh over actually learning. His grades suffered a bit, but the slide downwards was gradual, with a B dropping to a C, but this slip took place over the course of a few terms, meaning that his parents didn’t really notice it all that much, his parents deciding to blame it on the onset of puberty, and let it slide after getting him to promise to try his best. The schools team was, to his surprise, incredibly weak, and with no dedicated day for training, they were more of a collection of individuals than a team, but he didn’t really mind, it was all spectacular fun to him, as he was finally living his dream. Eventually, as he grew older and joined the older team and found it to be no different, his frustration grew and the charm of just simply playing, wore thin. He tried to get them together, but circumstances seemed to conspire against him, and the team stayed fractured. This reached a peak when, in one game, a player on his side ran over his hand, after he had been sent sprawling by and severing the very tip of his left middle and index fingers and earnt him a stay in the local hospital. This was the final straw for him, and he quit the local team, deciding that he preferred to rely on himself as much as possible, having developed a big sense of dissillousinment with his some of his jock friends. He still gets along well with most the jocks though, having gained a reputation as a “Hard” guy, by continuing to play sports, even though it’s on his own, or with his fammily or one of his very close friends, despite the injury on his fingers. He maintains a very good relationship with his fammily, especially with his brother and father, though he still looks up to his mother, though as more of an authority figure than as a close friend like his father, as she was always the one to say no to his more stupid ideas, and express her worries over him joining violent sports. His brother is almost the complete opposite of his mother, as he looks up to him, but also looks to outdo him at everything. This means that he is often the first on his list of people to practice with, as the rivalry draws out the best in him, and he always works his hardest when presented with a challenge. Advantages: Eoin is very strong character, physically, allowing him to overpower most people in a fight. He also has a fair amount of friends, and a reputation of being a tough guy, meaning that he would be able to intimidate anyone fammiliar with him, either by fear of consequences by those close to him, or by him himself. Disadvantages: His left hand is still, despite training with it, weaker and much more sensitive. Also, he is reluctant to trust other people to watch his back, which might lead to his downfall. Designated Number: Male Student #19 ---- Designated Weapon: Hunting Knife Conclusion: Ya only need one hand t' work a knife. I think he'll do mighty fine. The above biography is as written by FrozenSmoke. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Brian Larke Collected Weapons: '''Hunting Knife (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eoin, in chronological order *Ain't Hotter Than Hell, But Just as Bad *Horror Business *The Ballard of the coward *It's not like its for real or anything, right? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eoin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters